


Fate is a Cruel Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fate is a Cruel Thing

Timothy remembers the last orders Jack barked to him before he left for Hero's Pass. Something about Vault Hunters and the Warrior and an Angel, he couldn't remember, he was too terrified of the possibility of being knocked into the lava bubbling next to him.  
He didn't understand, he was supposed to live, he was supposed be home, writing stories, not having to be on an extended contract of being a body double due to something about Jack using his paycheck to “renovate” the entire Hub of Helios. Damn student loans...  
His ECHO flashed a message, it was from Handsome Jack, though the ECHO said “Dickhead Boss”  
TRANSMISSION BEGINS  
[Dickhead Boss] Okay kiddo you need to talk about how you're gonna avenge my daughter, yadda yadda yadda, and open the Vault.  
[Timothy] Yes sir.  
[Dickhead Boss] Kill those sonuvabitches, and you'll get your cash.  
TRANSMISSION ENDS  
It just wasn't fair, he thought, making a feeble attempt to distract himself from the sound of boots hitting cracked rock.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.


End file.
